In daily life, straps are widely used in many fields, such as wrist protecting rings, forehead rings, trouser retaining ring, etc. However in the prior art, these objects are made independently. Users must buy a variety of products for achieve different objectives. Thus the fees necessary is high and moreover, they are stored and managed individually so that much time and works are needed. This induce inconveniences to users.